Brother of Loyalty
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: My name is Cloud Dasher, and I am the younger brother of Rainbow Dash. I have a fiancée named Phoenix Starburster and the two of us are neighbors with my older sister, her wife Pinkie, and my younger sister Scootaloo. For 21 years I lived peacefully, now, everything is thrown into a tailspin...and I must adjust to the change...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro

It was approaching daybreak in Cloudsdale and the vibe was downright eerie. There was a New Moon in the sky and with there being no street lights on this side of town, it was blacker than Tirek's heart and so quiet you could hear a fly fart. It just so happened these were the very circumstances a young pegasus wanted as it flew into an open window on the second floor of a quaint little house. Once inside, the pony's head was surrounded by a soft green fire revealing the head of a changeling. This, however, was no ordinary changeling; instead of pale orbs for eyes, this one's glowed an emerald green. " _I am so glad I can use my drones' bodies to travel from place to place to get my most dirty work done..._ " The changeling mused to itself before softly trotting over to the bed and, after briefly lighting up the room to see which of the two ponies in the bed was its target, set to work. As fortune would have it, the target was the one closest to it. It let a few drops of clear liquid fall from its fangs and into the sleeping pony's mouth and almost instantly the changes took effect as the pony started shivering before a fire surrounded it. When it died down, the pony huddled closer to the other occupant of the bed and tightened the covers in an attempt to get warmed back up. The changeling casted a spell to keep her target from falling through the clouds before quickly resuming its full disguise and took off for the Badlands right as Celestia started raising the sun. "Soon my heir...soon you will be mine..and you will proudly carry on my legacy..the legacy of Queen Chrysalis.." She softly said outloud when she reached the edge of her territory.

-Back in Cloudsdale-

I woke up and something seemed wrong, dead wrong. Even-though Cloudsdale was at a high altitude, with it being late summer it should still be warm with the sunlight coming through the window. However I didn't feel that at all, instead it felt like I was in a freezer and my shivering woke up the sleeping mare next to me. "Umm..Cloudy, why are you shivering dear? I hope you are-..." She cut herself off and her eyes widened in fear as she turned over to face me. Next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor on the opposite side of the room with her pinning me down with an angry look on her face, which made her look cute. "Where is my fiancé Cloud Dasher at you vile changeling.." She growled.

That snapped me out of my semi-sleep state and it felt like I had been hit by a caffeine tidal wave as I was now at full attention. "What are you talking about honey? I'm-" Now it was my turn to fall short as I glanced at myself. Not only did I have the tell-tell characteristics of a changeling such as the holes, sharp curved horn, and fangs; one MAJOR thing stood out: I was now a mare. "Phoenix Starburster it really is me...I am your Cloud Dasher, and right now I am just as confused as you are since not only am I a changeling but a female one at that."

"Nice try bug, but I need PROOF of you being my Cloud Dasher or else I am going to pull a Pinkamena on you, and trust me, that won't be pretty."

I paled. Knowing exactly what my aunt did to get her "special ingredient" for her cupcakes I knew I had to say something that will squash all her fear. "I am the onlypony who knows that even though we aren't even married yet, you read Twilight Velvet's "Erotic Stories for Newlywed Couples and How to Improve The Overall Experience" and have a "bad to the bone~" side beneath that otherwise timid and mellow exterior." It looked like I had insulted her mother as her jaw dropped and I could feel every single muscle tighten in her body realizing only I could know that little secret since I had Pinkie Promised not to tell anypony when I found out myself.

"Cloud...it reallly is you..." My fiancée softly said in a level that would make Fluttershy's normal tone sound like Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice as she slumped down on top of me and broke down crying. "How did this happen? Were you a changeling all this time and didn't tell me or what?"

"No honey I wasn't, this must have happened last night while we were sleeping." I said trying to comfort her but at the same time I could feel something coming from her and after a few minutes I realized it was her emotions. What I could feel upset my stomach, I felt a mix of anger, grief, sadness, despair, and sympathy. It was another emotion that came through after she calmed down that overrode the others and, to my surprise, made me feel like I was full from a 5 course dinner. The only thing I could think of was it HAD to be love from what I heard about Queen Chrysalis' raid at Shining Armour's and Princess Cadance's wedding. "Glad you're calming down my love." It was at this point I realized my voice, even with the noticeable changeling rasp in my tone, still somehow sounded smooth and warming.

"How can you tell?" After a moment she facehoofed. "Oh right, you're a changeling now."

"I was about to say that, but I am glad you still love me Phoenix."

"Now that I know it truely is you I can, I love nopony -err..noling...but you Cloud even if you are a mare changeling at that. Think Queen Chrysalis had anything to do with this?"

"Knowing ol' Slug Bug Chrysalis' vendetta against ponies, I wouldn't doubt that a bit. Top question on my mind right now is why me to do this on? I mean, I look pretty close to my regular self, of course that is taking out the anatomy changes due to the gender and species change." I said as Pheniox got off me and I gave myself a fully detailed once-over. "Shoot, I still even have my cutie mark."

"Think about it, I might have a logical explaination, you are the brother of the Element of **LOYALTY**. Since you are now a changeling.."

"My loyalty would now include my hive..." I said almost instinctly, but after thinking it over I realized she might be right. "You might have a point, reason she wouldn't target Scoot is because hardly anypony outside the family and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna know Scootaloo is mine and Rainbow's **BIOLOGICAL** sister. As for me, everypony and their grandmother knows I am Rainbow's brother. Since many ponies still hate changelings, I need you to fly to Twilight and have a letter sent off to the Princesses to have them meet me here. I just hope they don't kill me on eye contact." I finished with a slight gulp.

"Good idea, I will be back soon, and after the link night terrors we have suffered from concerning our deaths I really do not want that to happen either. While I'm gone, take a hot shower since I can see you are still freezing and get a bite to eat."

"I will take a shower but I don't need the meal. Keep in mind changelings feed off emotions, your love filled me up." I said entering the bathroom.

"Well then here is your "after breakfast dessert."" She gave me a passionate kiss, which not only gave me a wing boner, but left me dazed as she flew out the window towards Twilight's castle.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Discovery

Phoenix flew as fast as her wings could take her straight to Twilight's castle. When she arrived, she was lucky enough to catch Twi on her balcony and landed right beside the startled Alicorn. "Twilight, we got a huge problem that involves Cloud and I need to send Princess Celestia and Princess Luna a letter ASAP."

"Um, sure thing Phoenix.." Twilight said while leading Phoenix inside and right to her desk. After giving Phoenix a spare quill and paper, Twilight then addressed the elephant in the room. "But I have to ask what is the big deal about Cloud for you to get the Princesses involved? This is so unlike you since you normally have royal involvement being a last resort."

"Well excuse me Princess Twilight Sparkle, but you never experienced the shock of waking up and finding out your husband-to-be had somehow turned into a female changeling..." Phoenix said as she finished writing and turned to see the shocked face of the lavender mare in front of her. "Now if you would be so kind, would you please have Spike send this letter off?"

"Wait a second Phoenix, you said Cloud is now a FEMALE changeling!? If you don't mind me asking, what did Cloud's eyes look like?"

"Same shade of green as always but here is the thing, they were not orbs, they were slits." Phoenix said with a small shrug. At that moment Spike came in carrying a bunch of scrolls right as the statement that just came out of her muzzle hit home to the two mares. "Cloud is a queen..isn't he..."

"Um, am I missing something?" Spike asked making his presence known as he dropped the scrolls at Twilight's hooves in a neat and organized pile.

"Those can wait since we got a much bigger problem at hoof." Twilight said taking the letter in her magic and giving it to Spike. "Send it now, don't ask questions, I got to go for a bit but I will be back shortly." With that, Twilight teleported her and Phoenix out of the room leaving a very confused drake standing there.

" _Wonder what the fuss is all about..._ " Curiousity got the better of him and he read the letter, causing his jaw to drop. "Oh boy..." He muttered before sending it without hesitation.

-Canterlot-

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were in the garden casually drinking tea and enjoying a few minutes together before Luna went to bed for the day when a letter appeared in front of the solar sister. "Something wrong Tia?" Luna sleepily asked.

"I do not know but looks important Lulu.." Celestia replied before opening the letter:

"Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,

I do not know any other way to tell you this but the full truth. Somehow during the middle of the night Cloud was turned into a changeling, but not just any changeling, he is now female and her eyes are slits like Queen Chrysalis' were. Speaking of her, I suspect she is the cause of this mess. Please come to mine and Cloud's home as soon as you can and PLEASE DON'T SCARE OR KILL MY FIANCÉE!

Sincerely your faithful subject,

Phoenix Starburster

P.S. Just to prove I am not a changeling or controlled by one: Celestia you once broke into Sugarcube Corner to eat all the chocolate cake until Pinkie stopped you. As for Luna, your favorite flavor of cupcake is Cookies&Cream."

Both princesses just stared at the letter, both facts being 100% true. "Well Tia, what are we gonna do?" Luna, who somehow had found a second wind of energy, managed to say breaking the stunned silence between the two alicorns.

"Depends, do you want to know what I want to do or what I am gonna do Lulu?"

The navy blue mare paled, causing her coat to lighten several shades. "I really don't wanna know but..both.."

"What I WANT to do is squash that damn bug once and for all..." Celestia growled as the heat of the sun breifly gathered at the tip of her horn before she calmed slightly and it dissipated. "But what we ARE gonna do is go see Cloud, she must be a nervous wreck and since changelings feed off emotions, she needs all the comfort she could get right about now to counteract the trauma and fear."

Luna nodded. "I agree dear sister, let's go there post haste." After letting their guards know that they had some urgent private business to attend to, they left Canterlot as quick as their magic could carry them. When they got to the house, they found the inside looking like a disaster zone. Despite being made out of clouds, the furniture was completely broken and there was scattered cloud bits everywhere. Even that was not including the scattered books and broken glass that fell from shelves that no longer existed and a frying pan laying in the middle of the floor. After a brief search, they found me, Phoenix, Twilight, my sisters, and Pinkie in what was left of the living room area. I was under a thick quilt but even so I was still slightly shivering, Phoenix was comforting me, Twilight was going over some notes she had jotted down, Scootaloo was comforting Rainbow, and Pinkie was feeding me hot soup. "What in Tartarus happened here? This place looks like a complete war zone." Luna said getting everypony's attention. They all bowed except me, since I was bundled up, so I gave them both a polite nod. Pinkie managed to bow without spilling a drop of soup, which by this point from knowing her so long, surprised nopony.

"That would be my fault..." Rainbow said with guilt ridden tone as she proceeded to explain the carnage.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own MLP...that belongs to discovery

-Earlier that morning, after Phoenix left-

I decided to follow Phoenix's advice and try taking a nice relaxing hot shower, well, as good of a relaxing shower as I could manage anyway. As soon as I turned the hot water as high as it could go I stepped in and noticed that I had quit shivering. In fact the water, which would normally scald me through my coat with the temperature it was at, felt quite relaxing against my chitin. Now came the next part, learning how to shower all over again. For the most part it was the same, except now I had to clean out the holes in my legs, my wings were now super fragile from being so thin, and I had to clean my new..."equipment"... It is was shortly after I gotten out when I hear my older sister downstairs.

"Hey Cloud, are you home? Today was your day to lead the weather team and you are nearly two hours late." I could hear her coming upstairs and I panicked, getting the thickest blanket I could out of the nearby closet and ducking under the bed. I curled up as small as I could and wrapped myself up in the blanket, which not only gave me warmth, but also made it look like it was a jumbled mess as I fell silent and slowed my breathing.

"Cloud?" Another voice, which I knew was my younger sister, was heard and I could tell by how close it was they were both in my room. I did my best to stay quiet, but I started to regret being under the cool bed since my gossamer wings started to softly vibrate since my body temperature had started to drop slightly.

"Shh..everypony hear that?" A third voice, which I knew as my Aunt Pinkie, said. "It sounds like a soft vibrating noice and it seems to be coming from under the bed." I paled and gulped as I was blinded by the light suddenly shining in my eyes. "Oh hi there changeling, you look like my nephew Cloud Dasher but since he is a male and not a changeling I know that you can't be him. My name is Pinkie Dash, do you want to be my friend?" I inwardly sighed since I knew Pinkie's behavior, for once, was to my benefit as I took my time crawling from under the bed, doing my best to stay warm in the process. As soon as I fully emerged I was bucked by Rainbow.

"Don't give me no crap insect, tell me NOW where my brother is at or else you will never again see the light of day."

First threatened to be cupcaked by my fiancée and now Pegasus Deviced by my sister, I knew I was in a no win situation. "It is me Rainbow, I was changed into a female changeling while I was sleeping last night. I don't know for sure, but I suspect Queen Chrys-"

" **LIAR!** " My cyan sister said before jumping on me and sending me tumbling down the stairs and straight into a bookshelf. "My BROTHER is a MALE pegasus, by your tone of voice I can tell you are a FEMALE changeling. You got 10 seconds before I kill you and your time starts now so say your prayers." She then raised a hoof and positioned it right over my heart, and despite chitin being tougher than fur I knew it was gonna be a death blow.

"WAIT! Two years ago, you dared me to wear a dress of Rarity's choice for a week. It was one of the worst weeks of my life because of the way she styled my mane and tail to match the dress I kept getting flirted on. I had to break over two dozen ponies hearts after the dare was over, trust me, that is not a pleasant feeling." I said quickly enough, in a Pinkie Dash-like sentence, to avoid her actually finishing the countdown. Her eyes widened and her hoof started shaking as she went into denial.

"Cloud...no..you are not my brother, you must have hijacked his memories while putting him in the pod. Yeah, that explains it, because you are still a vile bug.." A skirmish then broke out as I managed to get her off of me due to her being slightly off balance. She went through the couch before bouncing and slamming into the wall, causing several picture frames to come crashing down and the glass shattering all over the place. This caused the fight to shift into my favor since my chitin was immune to the glass but she had to be careful to avoid it piercing her hooves. I started blocking everything she started throwing at me before I sumersaulted her into the kitchen, that's where it swung back in her favor. My shivering got worse due to me using so much energy and I started limping for the door to head outside for warmth. I was dropped in my tracks like a bad habit by a frying pan hitting me in the back of the skull and nearly knocking me out. "Now you die changeling.." A flash lit up the room before she could do anything else and standing there was Phoenix and Twilight, much to my relief.

"Damn Dash, you really did a number on this place and on Cloud..." Twilight muttered surveying the damage while Phoenix looked over my injuries.

"Wait, you both believe this changeling is my brother? That is impossible since there is no such thing as a good ling, Queen Chrysalis proved that."

"Condemning the species for the faults of one individual..that's just wrong.." I said in what amounted to a whisper between my teeth chattering. "Not even in your flight academy days were you that dense sis."

She paused as she sorted through what I just said and it hit her like chrashing into a mountain. "Sweet Celestia, it really is you bro, I am sorry for my actions and what I said." Guilt was laced on every syllable as she slightly dropped her head.

"No big deal since Phoenix threatened to cupcake me before I proved I was actually myself, now can you all get me outside so I can warm up?"

"No, we are going to take you back upstairs, you are too injured right now and have a slight concussion to boot. Normally I would use my magic to heal you but I can't since I don't know anything about changeling anatomy." Twilight said helping Phoenix get me back into the room. After wrapping me in a blanket and using a spell to give it an extra insulating effect, she had Pinkie make me some soup while Phoenix comforted me and Rainbow broke down, needing Scoot to go help ease her nerves as Pinkie came back in.

-present moment-

"And now you two are here." My older sister said finishing her story, which was backed up by the rest of us.

Celestia spoke up. "Sounds like quite the eventful morning, how about we all go to Canterlot? Being on ground level will warm you up a bit Cloud since it is warmer down there than up here in the atmosphere. ,When we get there we can focus on finding Queen Chrysalis and-"

"and what Princess Celestia?..." We all looked in the doorway and there stood the Changeling Queen herself with, much to Celestia and Luna's ire, a while flag draped from her horn.

"What have you done to me Queen Chrysalis, why make me a Queen?" I said while still shivering.

"I got robbed of the love nessesssary for me to lay a royal nymph when my attack on Shining Armour's wedding got blocked. So, I quite simply went with the next best thing, since you are related to the Element of Loyalty I made you my heir." Her horn glowed causing my eyes to slightly glaze over before I started feeling the embrace of numerous changelings saying I was their princess. "That is the Hive Mind you are now fully connected to. It connects not only you with your subjects but also them to you. If you get in a jam they can lock onto your location and be there to defend you in a split second. I didn't go after Dash because not even I would have been able to deal with her ego or boastfulness."

"Anyway to change Cloud back?" Scootaloo asked out of curiousity.

"Depends, do you want Cloud to still be alive?" Chrysalis said in a monotone but we all shuddered at the alternative, none in the room wanted to prepare my funeral. "Anyways, I think we chould go to Canterlot and discuss matters further there, and since I have this white flag showing I am cooperating in a peaceful manner neither of you sisters or the Canterlot elders can touch me without diplomatic risks."

"We know..." Celestia and Luna said bitterly before teleporting us all to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own MLP...that belongs to Discovery

When all of us arrived in Canterlot, we saw that the Princesses had put us in a private room that was normally reserved as a war room, so it got very little use. The room itself was massive with charts and filing cabinets along the walls and on the large table in the center of the room. It also had a private balcony that overlooked the garden but the real bonus was that no matter what time of the day it was, it was always in direct sunlight so I made a beeline for the balcony and once I got on it I layed there soaking in the rays of Celestia's sun. "Oh I will never take sunlight for granted ever again.." I said with a small smile on my face as my wings hummed in content.

"Guess you will be switching from the Lunar Republic to the Solar Empire then?" Luna asked with a twinge of sadness in her tone.

"No, I will remain sided to the Lunar Republic as I always have. Now to avoid a fight breaking out between you sisters over my choice, can we please discuss the matter at hoof?" I said in an authoritive tone but much to my, and everypony else's surprise, both sisters bowed to me.

"As you wish Queen Dasher.." They both said in perfect unison as I stood there dumbstruck. Since I was unable to formulate a sentence, Celestia kindly explained. "You are a Queen and me, Lulu, and Twi are princesses therefore both you and Queen Chrysalis are our superiors. IF Chrysalis had gone through the proper channels she would not have had to invade the wedding for the love, I would have invited her as a "diplomatic guest" to get the nessessary love and this whole mess would have been avoided."

"I don't negotiate with weaker beings..." Chrysalis hissed. "Anywho, the main reason I came was to teach Cloud the proper magic needed to cast her disguises. Celestia, Luna, and even you Twilight could learn a thing or two in the process since changeling transformation magic is very similar to unicorn/alicorn disguise magic. However, instead of just looking like the being they want, they actually become it. Now Cloud, I want you to think of your old pegasus self down to the last detail and focus that image to the forefront of your brain while channeling the magic into your horn and over your body. I should not have to explain how to channel because once you start focusing on the actual transformation itself it will come by instinct." I nodded and did as she said, and as I focused on what I had looked like as a pegasus, I felt what it was like to channel magic for the first time. My whole body felt tingly and after a few seconds I felt the fire surround me, shortly after is when I heard everyone gasp and when I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror I looked like my old self.

"Holy crap...I got it right on the first try..." I said more amazed than anything but when I looked at Queen Chrysalis her jaw was slack and her face was frozen in shock. "Is something wrong Chryssy?" I said using Pinkie's nickname for her, which seemed to snap her out of her stupor.

"I...I am sorry...but you cannot be my heir..." Her tone was of humility, which helped curbed my anger but Rainbow and Phoenix had to be restrained by Celestia and Luna, and her next act caught all of us off guard and diffused all aggression. She trotted over to me and bowed, but not the kind of bow you give out of courtesy, it was the kind of bow you give a superior. "Queen Cloud Dasher, I hereby beg of you to show mercy towards my hive, all of them are innocent and were just following my orders. As for myself, I ask that you forgive me for all past transgressions that I have done towards my fellow changelings, the ponies of Canterlot and the Chrystal Empire, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Prince Shining Armour and any punishment you give I will serve without a fight."

"At ease Queen Chrysalis, before this discussion goes any further I have to ask why you are acting the way you are..." I said more as an order than a statement, which considering how Chrysalis was acting, I knew it was the only way I was going to get any answers.

"Of course Queen Dasher," Chrysalis replied as she stood back up straight. "as you know, when a changeling changes forms the fire that surrounds them is emerald green. Your fire on the other hoof is different, not only is it green, it is also an earthen-brown, something only one other Queen has had. That Queen, you may be wondering, was none other than the First Mother of the Changeling race herself. Since you have that characteristic, you are a special changeling, you can use the First Mother's magic and therefore are now the True Queen of our species Cloud. At our next Council of Queens meeting, which is tomorrow, you will be sworn in, every changeling will answer to you and come to you if they have an issue. Do you think you are capable of that responsibility?"

I could feel all the eyes on the room fall on me while anticipating an answer, so I spent the next several minutes thinking of the weight that carried as well as the pros and cons of each choice I could make; the answer, to me anyway, seemed like the most logical. "Queen Chrysalis...I do believe I can handle myself quite well in that role considering how respected I am, not only in Equestria, but also with other countries as well. As far as what you said earlier, no harm will come to your hive and your punishment is simple, you are to spend the next year as Princess Cadance's personal assistant and have a pubic appearance in which you will apologize to everypony effected by your wedding raid and explain why you did it. Do it and I will forgive you, but if you don't then I will have...an alternative punishment made and trust me when I say I don't want to do it. I do want to give you a task, do you think you can teach me changeling spells?"

"It would be an honor Queen Cloud Dasher." Chrysalis said while bowing again. "I say we spend the rest of the day teaching you the fundamentals such as defensive and healing spells, I also thank you for such a lenient punishment, I will do as you ask to the best of my abilities."

"Not a problem, I am actually fairly lenient unless you really mess up to the point that I have no choice but to use an iron hoof." I replied as we all headed to the gardens to start my training for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own MLP...it belongs to Discovery

That night after I had fallen asleep I found myself floating in a void without any sense of direction. At first I thought that Princess Luna was playing a trick on me but a voice, one that I did not know but at the same time did, threw that idea out the window. "Hello Queen Cloud Dasher..." The voice said in a tone that was like a mother comforting one of her foals, which made me slightly relax and a little at ease.

"How do you know my name?" I replied with intreage. As soon as I asked my question the landscape around me changed, I know found myself at the top of a mountain overlooking a lush valley below. The sun that was in the sky actually produced warmth, making the whole experience seem even more real as a figure appeared in front of me. The figure was a changeling queen, there was no doubt about that from her height and posture and I noticed she had to be old from how many scars were all over her chitin from numourous battles over the years.

"I know all my little changelings Queen Dasher," The queen said while brushing a lock of her mahogany mane out of her face. "and I just want to welcome you to our species. I am sorry that Queen Chrysalis put you through this ordeal forcefully but think of the upside, you can use my magic..."

It took less than 3 seconds for her last words to fully register and my jaw dropped as I bowed. "Forgive me for seeming like a scardy-ling Mother Changeling, I am just a little nervous..."

"At ease Queen Dasher since it is perfectly fine, now you may be wondering if you are asleep and are dreaming this. The answer is yes to the first but no to the second, you are dreaming but everything around us is very much real, that is why you can feel the sun's rays keeping you warm. Now to get to my purpose of this little visit, I have been dead for a millennia, passing away shortly after Princess Luna got banished to the moon, but something brought my essence back. Somehow you can use my magic, which supersedes the other queens, and I am going to help guide you to your full potential with it."

"It will be an honor to learn under you Mother Changeling, I hope that I will not fail you." I said feeling, finally, relaxed.

"You seem like a very kind and loving mare, more than any other queen that I knew besides myself, but there is something else that is unique about you I want to address. You probably know that changelings need love to survive correct?" I nodded so she continued. "The reason changelings feed on love is whereas others can love our species, we can only love each other, the love taken from other species is converted by queens and channeled through the Hive Mind to feed their drones. That is the normal case anyway..."

Her voice trailing off at the end of her speech got my attention. "You said "normal case", is there an exception to the rule?"

"You are the exception, you produce love for your fiancée, even with me not being alive I can feel the love you got for her rolling off you in waves just standing here and you thinking about her. That shows the love is unconditional and you should consider yourself lucky since as long as you two love each other you nor the nymphs you lay will ever go hungry...for now anyway...Changeling Queens are the equivalent of Alicorns, we can live forever unless we suffer a fatal injury or get terminly ill, I myself died from an obsideon laced spear right to the heart. You can live forever, your fiancée on the other hoof cannot, not in her current state anyway."

"I am aware of that fact Mother Changeling, that is why I am now more thankful for every second I have with her, but what do you mean by "current state"?""

"You could make her your co-queen over your hive, that way you two could potentially spend enternity together. There is a catch, not only will you need a unanimous vote from the other queens, she has to be pure of heart and actually WANT to be a changeling. What I mean is she can't just want to be a changeling just for you, she would want to be one in her heart and accept the responsibility that comes with it. She would want to try and do her part for the betterment of the hive."

"Oh I am sure she would want that." I spun around to see that my Aunt Pinkie had said that as she came bouncing up to me and the First Mother, who had a look of pure shock on her face.

"How can a non changeling queen enter this space without dying...You are a pegasus so you should be dead little missy for being here."

"This is my Aunt Pinkie, one thing you have to learn about her is don't question anything she does, she is the onlypony I know that can break the very laws of physics, even Discord himself can't argue with her."

"I reject your physics and substitute my own." Pinkie said with her trademark smile. "Now this is a pretty cool space, not as colorful as it should be but I can fix that." Next thing me and the First Mother knew there were balloons everywhere and a dance floor, disco ball, and turn tables appeared in front of us out of nowhere. There wasn't much that Pinkie could do that would catch me off guard anymore, but this was one of the very few times where she did.

"Sure you aren't a queen?" The First Mother asked still stunned.

"Queen of Parties maybe," Pinkie replied as she started some music before coming back over to us. "but as far as a changeling queen no I'm not. Now as far as Phoenix is concerned..." Pinkie then hovered and got up right by the First Mother's ear and started to whisper to her in a way so I couldn't hear. The First Mother's reaction was priceless, her eyes widened and jaw went slack as a blush shone on her chitin strong enough to put Big Mac's coat to shame. "Does that answer your question?" Pinkie asked as she landed.

"Umm...yeah...tha-that does..."

"Do I even want to know?" I asked seeing that the First Mother was stunned into near silence.

"You'll find out if Phoenix becomes a queen." Pinkie said with a subtle wink as if she knew what was gonna happen before hoof and when I looked around all the party stuff had disappeared. "Anyways, I am going to go mess with Luna for a bit, see you when you wake up Cloud." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into a bush.

"Glad she isn't a queen...I don't think our species could handle her...Anyways, since you will be waking soon let me part with this, let's touch horns so I can transfer my essence into your brain so you can have a jumpstart on the knowledge for my magic." The First Mother said when things seemed "normal" again, but we couldn't help but notice the cotton candy clouds that were scattered in the sky.

"As you wish." I said as she touched my horn and I immediately felt stronger and smarter before waking up. I looked at the room around me and saw that Pinkie and Luna were the only two still asleep, with Pinkie having a smirk on her face and Luna's was tensed in horror.

"You ready for the two of us to head out Cloud?" Queen Chrysalis asked when I was fully awake.

"You mean three since I'm coming as well..." Phoenix said with a soft growl as she glared at Chrysalis.

"You can't, non-lings can't come." Chrysalis tried to argue but I put her in her place.

"She is coming and that is an ORDER Chrysalis, her being my fiancée makes her an honorary princess so therefore she can."

"You mean Phoenix is your wife Cloud..." Princess Celestia said as she presented a document with her magic and, after a short ceremony and signing the license, I put it safely away.

"The other queens are not going to like this at all..." Chrysalis stated before teleporting me, Phoenix, and herself to a cavern that was guarded by 20 heavily armored changelings.

"State your business." The head guard barked.

"You know who I am since I have you guarding my chambers Buck..." Chrysalis hissed as me and Phoenix snickered at his name. "The two that are with me are Queen Cloud Dasher and her wife Honorary Princess Phoenix Cloud Starburster." I did a double take to the point I pulled the marriage license out of my body pocket and stared, sure enough Phoenix had taken my first name as her middle.

"So Cloud is your heir huh?" Buck said with a smirk. "Then why is she fully grown?"

"Notice she said "Queen" not "Princess"..." I calmly said making him gulp.

"You all may proceed, but the others are going to be pissed off seeing a pegasus sitting into the meeting."

"Let me worry about that Buck." Phoenix sneered as she passed him and went in behind me and Chrysalis, who was on point since I didn't know where to go, down into the depths of the cave. After walking what seemed like hours we entered the chamber where the other queens were gathered, and all of them immediately got up to jump Phoenix until I held them in place with my magic.

"If any of you touch a single hair on her I will turn you into dust..." Their eyes widened at the color of my magic and I set them down before each of them bowed and asked for mercy, which I granted as long as they guaranteed Phoenix's safety. "Now my fellow changelings...we have much to discuss..." I said as me, Phoenix, and Chrysalis sat down and the council was called into session.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Discovery

It took 2 hours, but by the end of me talking, most of the other queens seemed a bit more at ease concerning the whirlwind of the last 24 hours. "...and that my fellow changelings is where we all now stand." I said waiting, more like daring, any of the other queens to make a sly remark and just to my luck one of the elders did.

"So you think that just because you now lead us you will have complete control over us? I refuse to allow such a low-life pest like you to rule over me, even if you are now a changeling you were never born as one, so therefore I do not consider you to be a true Changeling Queen." Queen Saphron hissed as she bared her fangs, causing the others to want to jump her but me holding up a hoof kept them at bay.

"You are entitled to your opinion so eventhough I disagree with it, I am not going to condemn you for it. Now as far as your concern, yes I am now over the whole race but I intend on it continuing as it has been. If anything comes up that I see needs to be changed I will address it at the next meeting. However I must warn you that once I start laying eggs and my nymphs hatch, if I find out you or anyling threatens or harms them in ANY way you are gonna wish your number came up for my Aunt Pinkamena..." My tone turned frozen at the end signaling my threat was a promise I fully intended to carry out and caused every queen to shudder since they had heard whispers of what the party made could do in a bad mood. "Are we perfectly clear on that everyling?" They all nodded in unison with a look of fear in their eyes, causing my demeanor to shift back to a more relaxed state until something got my, and the other queens', attention. I had a small gash in one of my fetlocks that I had not realized was there until I felt pressure on it, when I looked, Phoenix was sucking on the wound and covering it with saliva. "What are you doing Princess Phoenix?" I asked in a way that fitted the environment of the meaning.

"Forgive me Queen Dasher but I noticed the wound was leaking ichor and since it is so small you probably didn't feel it, I decided to cover it with saliva since it is a natural antibiotic." Phoenix answered when she pulled her head back up to face me and her muzzle was lightly coated with my ichor. My horn glowed and I cleaned her up and healed me at the same time thanks to the First Mother mentally helping me with how to cast the two spells.

"You are forgiven this time Princess, but from here on out you must comply with our laws so you must ask for permission before doing anything to me. Not only that, you are now going to have to be put under observation since you are a nonling and just consumed ichor. It is precautionary only and is just to insure there are no side effects and should any present themselves be kept under control."

"Ehh...if anything it gives me more time to sleep so I am not gonna resist or complain a bit." Phoenix replied with a shrug.

"Now since everything dealing with me has been dealt with, let's get on with the original purpose of this meeting." I ordered and soon things were in full swing, thanks to my outside perspective I was able to help settle a majority of the disputes brought before the Council and we were done less than 5 hours, something that hadn't been done in centuries. "Since every item on the agenda has been settled I motion to adjour this meeting, do I have a second on the motion?"

"Not yet..." The oldest and wisest queen, Queen Valandus, spoke up as a map of Equestria that had every queens' hive location and territory on it appeared on the table. I mentally chuckled thinking of how a certain lavander mare would flip over a copy and all the research she would do on the other queens if they let her. "Seeing as you are a Queen you need a spot to start your hive, now unfortunately all the prime real estate sutible for a hive location has been taken seeing as none of us were expecting this to happen. Normally an heir takes over their precessor's hive after they die but you are a queen in your own right so you need your own territory."

I glanced over the map and weighed the options seeing that they were right, the only area I could outright claim would be all the way in the desert so I switched tactics hoping they took the bait. "Seems to me there is actually another option that would actually be more convient. Seeing as I am the True Queen, how about Queens Valandrus, Chrysalis, Saphron, and Wormwood give me the area where their four hives meet since that is nearly equal distance from every hive and I will be at the center, almost like a capitol of sorts for our species. This way none of you can complain about traveling distance and it is also fertile ground with a small stream and moderate heat and humidity makes it ideal for my drones to grow. I motion for us to vote on the topic, do I have a second?"

"I second the motion and vote in favor of it." Queen Valandrus stated.

"I vote in favor as well Queen Dasher." Chrysalis replied but none of us were surprised by her answer.

"I have had a claim to those grounds for over a century so my vote is no." Queen Wormwood spoke up.

"Not a chance in Tartarus I am voting in favor of it, you can have the desert you outcast, you get no favoritism." Saphron hissed. With the vote tied 2-2, it now came down to the other 6 queens to break the tie, but much to my dismay the vote ended in a 5-5 draw, meaning that it would not be discussed again until the next meeting so it was quickly adjourned and the other queens started to file out so Chrysalis teleported me, Phoenix, and herself back to Canterlot but considering my mood I went and took a nap. What I didn't know was 3 queens had stayed behind in the cavern with Queen Saphron pulling out a notebook and quill while starting to take down notes she throught would aide her in her scheme.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Discovery

I didn't wake until the following day and, despite sleeping for nearly 19 hours, I still felt like I got run over by a train. I slowly climbed out of bed and after taking my shower I made my way to the throne room where I was hoping Celestia would be there so I could atleast have somepony to talk to but I was stopped at the door by Flash Sentry. "Halt! You are trespassing on the grounds of the royal sisters of Canterlot you evil bug, now I suggest you come along to the dungons quietly where you will wait to be interrogated by Princess Celestia herself since your kind is not welcome here.."

"Oh is that so?" Flash nearly jumped out his armor when he saw that Queen Chrysalis had said that as she and Phoenix trotted up to me and him. "I am under the rules of parlay so unless you want a full blown diplomatic situation on your hooves I suggest you leave her alone." She finished in a daring tone that made Flash slightly shudder but he did not back down.

"You might be under the rules of parlay but this pest isn't so she is coming with me." He said tapping his spear on my side as backup arrived to make sure I complied. I hissed and vibrated my wings in displeasure but before I could do anything Phoenix had already started pounding him into the marble floor in a fit of rage and it took 7 guards, me, and Chrysalis to pry her off the wounded Captain of the Guard who was instantly carried to the infirmary. "Dame Phoenix Starburster, you are hereby under arrest for aggrivated assault and battery, how do you plead and what is your defense?" Flash's next-in-command, Silver Shadow, asked.

"Guilty as a whore at a church confessional and as for my defense he tapped my wife with his spear. Nopony gets away with harming her and still can walk, fly, or cast spells straight by the time I get done with them..." Phoenix replied with a snarl but mine and Chrysalis' more sensitive hearing picked up on a slight underlying hiss with it that we both made a mental note of for later. It took several seconds but when her words finally registered all the guards' jaws dropped and they stared at me in disbelief.

"That is you Cloud Dasher?" Silver asked and when I nodded I changed into my pegasus disguise briefly to show it was actually me before changing back to my changeling form as a look of absolute embarrassment crossed the old stallion's muzzle. "In that case my apologizes to you both Dame Phoenix and Sire Cloud Dasher and consider the charges against you Phoenix dropped."

"It's QUEEN Cloud Dasher now..." I said correcting him before clearing my throat. "Now can I please enter to talk to Princess Celestia? I don't think she would take to kind that a friend of hers was being kept from her presence now would she..."

Silver gulped and bowed. "You may enter Queen Cloud Dasher." He then opened the door and me, Chrysalis, and Phoenix went in before he shut the door behind us.

"Glad to see you are awake Cloud, how do you feel?" Celestia said without even looking at me since she was concentrating on the chess match she was currently having with Fluttershy, and by the looks of it, she was losing.

"Feels like I went through Tartarus and back again but other than that I am fine. I was wondering something, who has jurisdiction over the caves beneath the Crystal Empire, you or Cadance?"

"Believe it or not they are actually Lulu's, why do you ask?" She questioned as she moved her rook to put Fluttershy in check but it was taken out by Flutter's bishop.

"I got a problem, a proposition I made for more suitable environmental conditions to start my hive fell into a tie so it will not be brought back up until the next meeting. Since I will start laying before then I got no place to go.."

"Well Queen Dasher what area were they going to give you and what did you suggest?" Celestia said making what appeared to be a safe move but instead pinned her king with nowhere else to go. "Dang it I checkmated myself...good game Fluttershy, same time next week?"

The yellow pegasus nodded. "Sounds good to me, now if I may can I sit in on this discussion for a third opinion if needed?"

"Good idea Flutters." I said with a smile before addressing Celestia. "Now to answer your questions, they were going to give me the desert; seeing as my hive would quickly die out, I suggested me getting a small area of lush ideal lands right in the middle of the territories so my hive could be a "capital" of sorts."

"That is where you messed up, you were trying to think like a pony, my advice in that regard is to start thinking like a changeling. In otherwords, instead of playing with fire, BE the fire to keep not only the status quo but also see what will work out best for everyling." The four of us just stared at the timid mare, who quickly withdrew herself. "Did...did I say something wrong?.."

"Not at all, it is just that is really sound advice for Cloud and I think we are just a little surprised that you got that point across in that manner and she might have needed to hear that." Chrysalis stated.

"Yeah I did, and I just hope Princess Luna allows me to use the caves as a hive. It is not ideal due to the snow but I would have one major advantage since being so close to the Crystal Heart will keep my drones full. I also hope Shining and Cadance won't boot me out of the Empire and instead forge a treaty with me..."

Celestia smiled. "You know Cloud, you haven't started laying yet but I can already tell you will make a fine queen. You are wanting what is best for your hive's survival and are already thinking of their betterment in addition to wanting treaties forged. It takes a true leader to show love and compassion for their subjects and yet keep a strong face to defend them and I consider it an honor to have you as an ally. You may have been born as one of my little ponies, but deep down you have always had the fire and determination of a Changeling and that will ensure your hive's survival. Now there is something concerning you Phoenix, have you noticed anything different about you?"

"Other than the fact I feel more lonelier than normal when I am not around Cloud and have had a constant headache since yesterday nothing really, why do you ask?"

I didn't even give Celestia a chance to answer as a cold sweat started to pour from me like a waterfall. "That is love starvation you are feeling..." I said in a dry tone with a look of primal fear on my face. "You are becoming a changeling, me and Chrysalis noted earlier when you growled there was a hiss with it and what you just said only confirms it. The headache can be explained as your horn growing in, keep in mind, you are married to a queen so you are becoming a queen yourself. The fact you injested my ichor yesterday must have impacted your DNA and it is converting you in order to keep you from getting ill...or worse..."

"How long you think before I convert?" Phoenix asked in a level curious tone and I could feel no fear coming from her, making me mentally smile at how brave she was being and taking this in stride concerning the news she just got.

"I have no idea, but you have two options in this matter, either let it run its course or have Chryssy use the same spell she used on me and become her heir." I stated but Chrysalis quickly shot that idea down.

"Can't be over more than one hive at a time Cloud, if I were to do that then you and Phoenix would have to get a divorice, so the right thing to do is to let it run its course. This is beneficial to you both however, the love you two have for each other can be spread through your hive's Hive Mind once she fully converts and the two of you start laying eggs. I am not going to lie, you two have the potential to become the most powerful hive and that is no doubt going to cause trouble amoungst the other queens."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, won't we Queen Phoenix Cloud Starburster?" I said nuzzling my wife.

"Indeed so Queen Cloud Dasher." She said with a warm grin but a guard busting into the room completely ruined, not only the moment, but killed everyone's mood.

"We got a problem your highness..." That was all the colt said as she handed me a scroll, which I quickly opened and instantly realized it was written in ichor.

" _Queen Cloud Dasher, consider the fact this is written in Queen Valandrus' ichor your warning since far, far worse will be done to you than I did to her..._ " That was all the note said and Chrysalis had a look of horror on her muzzle as I burned the note with my magic.

"Now the old ruler's dead...long live the queen..." I softly said in a slightly sing-song like tone before anger took over. "So, whoever has a problem with me is taking out the queens allied with me first huh? Well, they are about to learn a lesson the hard way...

NEVER piss off the True Changeling Queen..."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Discovery

A few hours after recieving the scroll, I had turned the war room into one suiting my needs. On the table was the map from the last Council of Queens meeting that had all the hives listed on it and not only was every queen accounted for, I also had each Princess join us in the meeting. It had taken a considerable effort on both Celestia and Twilight's part in order to convince Cadance, but in the end she eventually agreed to join the ceremony on the condition I would keep the other queens at bay from Shining Armour. "I now call this emergency council into session." I said tapping my hoof on the table twice calling for silence. "As each of us are painfully aware, we have a day of mourning soon..." I said glancing at an empty chair that had a bouquet of black roses sitting in it. "Queen Valandrus was murdered and a threat was issued on my head. That being said, I am placing each of you on probation due to me suspecting treason, fail to comply and the punishment will be deadly."

"And just what will this punishment be?" One of the changeling princesses asked over the commotion.

"I will minimize that queen's connection to their drones until they do comply..." Everyling paled and the ponies in the room stared at me in shock at the fact I could be so ruthless and cruel, the complete opposite of my normal behavior.

"So it does seem that you are initiating a hostile takeover as it were..." Queen Saphron sneered but I just shook my head.

"No, I just want the changeling race to be great again, and it is not a hostile takeover if I only do that as a last resort. All I am asking is for everyling's cooperation...that's it. Reason for me to believe it was one of you in this room is because you were all at the last council meeting and knew that Queen Valandrus forged an alliance with me so some-" I cut my sentence short as I felt a dull pain hit me in the stomach and knock me to the floor and everytime that I would try to get up it would hit me worse than the last. It took a few minutes for my mind to register what was happening and, despite hoping I was wrong, I knew what was about to happen. "Princess Luna of Canterlot, Princess of the Night and ruler of the New Lunar Republic, do I have your permission to claim the Crystal Caverns of the Frozen North as the claimsake for my hive...I am about to lay my first clutch..." I said between pained breaths, instantly gaining a whole new level of respect for mares.

"Queen Cloud Dasher, True Queen of the Changelings, I hereby establish that the Crystal Caverns now be the location of your new hive post haste until further decisions be dictated."

"Thank you..." I whimpered as another wave of pain, the strongest one yet, rippled through my body as I started to lay the first egg. That egg was followed by another, and then another as time seemed to weave together like the threads on one of Rarity's fancy outfits until the pain finally subsided. When it did, I turned to look and saw a clutch of 13 eggs in a neat pile sitting on the floor. My new instincts took over and, much to the princess' disgust, I coated each egg in a ball of salve to use as a modified incubation system. The room was so silent you could hear a frog jump in Yakyakistan until Phoenix spoke up.

"Cloudy, are you ok hun?" Phoenix asked me as she nuzzled against my cheek. Everyling and pony in the room noticed her tone, weather intentional to make me feel more relaxed or not, had a reverbation to it. Instead of calming down, it just drove me closer to my breaking point.

"Let me see..in less than a week I have been turned into a changeling queen, the TRUE queen at that, have death threats against me, just laid my first clutch of eggs, and you are turning into a changeling yourself. If you consider that "fine" then yeah everything is 100% okie dokie loki fine." I then slumped to the floor while staring at the eggs. "I'm just so tired..."

Phoenix just smiled and joined me on the floor. "You just went through the changeling equivalent of childbirth so of course you are going to be tired you goofy goober. As for the other points you made, think of it this way, you are now stronger than you were before and with both of us being queens we have a higher chance of spending eternity together like we said we were when we started dating. Also, our drones will be like our babies and we will love and care for them as such. Now come on, get some sleep while I guard your eggs, in the morning we will go to OUR hive since that is going to be our new home." The way she said "our" made every queen flinch and I could feel the sensation of fear seep from them like a fine mist on an early morning mountainside breeze. With the help of Phoenix, Chrysalis, and Twilight I made it to the nearest bed since I was too drained to teleport. However when I fell asleep, my dreams were filled with, despite Luna's and the First Mother's help to ease my thoughts, such horrors that it would make Tirek wish for death and Discord pale. When I roused up from my sleep, I noticed Luna in the corner laying in a fetal position and softly rocked in place. Seeing Luna in this state erased any and all doubt as to what my next move would be, right then and there I made it my mission to destroy any changeling that harmed my friends and family...

even if innocent ichor had to be spilled in the process...


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Discovery

A couple hours after I had fully woken up, which included a very intense meditation session to mellow my emotions, I now found myself carrying my eggs in my magic while following Princess Luna through the main tunnel down into the heart of the Crystal Caverns. Every side "room" was going to serve a purpose to the hive based on what I was thinking about in my private mindscape. " _Seems like you are a natural queen after all Cloud, you are already thinking about the layout of your hive. I must admit, despite the downsides of temperature and vegetation being less than ideal, your idea of this being a better hive location than the forest is correct. Being so isolated, not may changelings would want to come this way in the first place and being shadowed by the Crystal Empire adds a huge intimidation factor._ " The First Mother said in our private link.

"/Thank you Mother Changeling, I have to do what is best for my drones and the hive./"

 _"Indeed so Queen Dasher, and those 26 eggs you have in your magical grasp are just the start of many more for eons to come, I am slightly envious of you actually since you are handling laying far better than I did when I started...I thought I was dying before I figured out it was natural. You are surprising me with how fast you are mastering my magic as well, far exceeding my initial learning curve I thought you would be on._ "

"/Well it helps that I have a patient and helpful teacher, but something has been on my mind.../" I took a deep breath before continuing. "/If you are the First Mother, who or what made you? Was it a mage or some unseen Force?/"

She then did the one thing I didn't expect her to do, she hesitated. " _Perhaps...perhaps you should know the truth..._ " A bright surge of energy then nearly blinded us as we entered the largest space in the cave and when it dimmed there was an alicorn with the same mane and coat colors as the First Mother standing before us. There was something off about her, she was transparent like a ghost but at the same time she somehow seemed solid. "Hello my daughters, my have you both grown..." She said with a smile as she trotted over to Celestia and Luna and draped her wings over them in a hug. All our jaws dropped when her words sunk into our brains and we all, including Twilight, Cadance, Shining Armour, Chrysalis, and the others, bowed before she motioned for us to rise.

"I don't get it mom, how is this possible since me and Lulu both saw you die, that's why me and her ascended so quickly to the throne..." Celestia said as her and Luna returned the hug with their own wings.

"You have to thank Queen Dasher for that." The First Mother replied pointing to my crown. "She asked me how did I come into being and this is the first chance I have had to tell my story, so sit down my little ponies and lings and lean me your ears. You see, I did indeed die on that day from terminal cancer, but a mysterious dragon that had a body more like that to the humans of old and had a connection to the afterlife decided to give me another chance. The only real handicap was the fact my biology was that of an equine, so he adjusted my DNA slightly to give me his race's abilities since he wanted to restore that population that was taken away from him. When I awoke, I took notice of the changes with my body, but unlike the changelings of this day and age I had not the first hole in my body. The holes are a result of the corruption of the race through its own selfishness, greed, and misguidement from the proper path and on that day Princess Aurora Plasma ceased to exist and I became-"

"Queen Gaia..." Chrysalis said in a hushed tone but none of us were happy she had cut Gaia off midsentence.

"Interrupting me Queen Chrysalis? Do you want THAT added to your list?" Queen Gaia asked, which silenced Chrysalis mid motion before she slowly closed her muzzle out of fear of punishment. "Better...anyways, on my behalf for helping protect my changelings I am going to make each of you royal ponies honorary queens. Celestia: Queen Photon, Luna: Queen Stardust, Twilight Sparkle: Queen Vermilion, Cadence: Queen Emora, Shining Armor: King Obsideon, Rainbow Dash: Queen Dashlaflora, Scootaloo: Queen Dionaea, and..." She paused before giving Pinkie a cold glare. "Pinkamena Diane Dash: Queen Toxicodendron...and no parties about this either or else..."

"Fine..." Pinkie grumbled under her breath.

"Good mare, now my time like this has come to an end for now, but I do have one last gift in store for Queen Dasher and Queen Phoenix..." Her horn lit up brighter and with more intensity than Celestia could only achieve about before our vision returned and what we saw shocked us, the room we were in had been turned into a throne room complete with two thrones. "Every rooom now has been modified to your vision in you mindscapes you two..." She finished as she started to fade away.

"Thank you Mother Changeling." Me and Phoenix said with a bow.

"Nonsense...it is I who should be thanking you...now farewell." She then disappeared and after dropping the eggs in the pods, me and Phoenix trotted up and sat in our thrones, which were embezzled with our cutie marks.

"What is your plan Queen Dasher?" Rainbow asked me approaching my throne.

"You can catch more flies with honey than you can with vinager sister...time to set a trap and use me as bait."


	10. Chapter 10

"This has to be your craziest idea yet, how do suppose you are going to pull this off?" Phoenix asked as she trotted beside me towards the throne room of Canterlot Castle. Over the past few weeks, she had fully transformed into a Changeling Queen and, like myself, started laying eggs.

"Simple honey... just ask, the worse she can do is tell me no." I calmly replied as we reached the throne room and bowed, since it was night only Luna was in the throne room, which I had set up on purpose. "Princess Luna; ruler of the Night, I Queen Cloud Dasher hereby wish to aquire the services of a threstral to serve as a guard to me and my wife."

"I don't see why you need one Queen Dasher, you and Phoenix both are excellent fighters and you have your drones that you can use for cover, so the fact you came all the way from your hive to here is a tad bit ridiculous in my opinion." Luna's off putting tone made me slightly sigh, I could tell that this was going to go nowhere fast and for once I had no rebuttal, luckily Phoenix stepped up to the plate and cleared her throat.

"Princess Luna, with all do respect you do raise some very good points, but we got a small problem. Look, we now have 413 drones under our care and that number is growing by 26 a day. In less than 3 months we will have more drones than we can train, so by giving us a guard we can have our drones into top shape and not devote all of our time and energy to training, which is not healthy anyway. My personal choice is the guard who was helping us, umm... what was his name... oh yeah, his name is Shrouded Moon. Is there any possible way we can work out a deal perhaps for his services to be transferred over to us?"

Luna was silent the next few minutes as she slowly rubbed her hoof under her chin and lightly hummed, clearly deep in thought, that combined with a flat expression neither me nor Phoenix could read started to make us slightly on edge until at last Luna spoke. "We have come to a conclusion, yes you may indeed have one Shrouded Moon, but you must also take the... "baggage" attached to the deal otherwise you would have to pay both me _and_ him monthly. The baggage is that we got two criminals that were recently brought in and accused of high crimes against the throne, do you accept these terms?"

I lightly chuckled. "You know bits are no object to me, but I will accept the baggage attached as payment for whipping your guards into shape, so tell me more about these criminals and I couldn't help but notice you haven't broken out of your habit for using the "Royal We"."

" **THOU CAN'T SILENCE THE ROYAL WE AND IT MUST BE USED!** Sorry for snapping Cloud, but that is still a touchy topic for me. Anyways, one of them is widely known throughout town as the "Lich of Canterlot" and was brought in on the charge of using forbidden magics, which after questioning her I saw as no big deal since her intentions were pure but the law must be followed. The other, quite surprisingly, is a long lost brother I didn't even know me or Tia had but his crime is far more severe and carries the death penalty. He is accused of the charge of practicing alchemy to the highest degree, something Starswirl himself outlawed. I really hate that he did it, but once again his intentions were good so I am glad that you accepted them in order to prolong their lives."

Me and Phoenix were in a state of complete and udder shock as we processed everything Princess Luna had said and it was me who finally broke the silence. "I am sorry, but I just want to make sure that I heard you correctly, you have a brother?"

"indeed, his name is Starry Wishes and if it weren't for his record he would be next in line to Tia's throne, just like you are the next in line to mine." My jaw dropped when she said this and she suppressed a giggle. "That is another matter for another time, another place, and a future chapter of our lives. Getting back on topic and to simplify it as much as I can, dad had an affair and Starry is the result. My poor brother suffers from a slight wing condition and was looking into alchemy to enhance them and make them the strength they should be, but instead has to rely on metal and enchantments to give him the boost he needs. To give you some info on your other new recruit, the Lich, who's name is Wipsy Sight, was practicing to find a way to bring her dead daughter back. I can't describe how it must feel for a mother to lose their child since I don't have foals on my own, but it must be a gut grinding feeling that I wouldn't even wish on my own worst enemy."

"I have always been a pacifist, only kill when the situation calls for it, like what is gonna happen when I catch who wants me dead. So shall we head to get the three and be escorted out." I calmly stated satisfied with the result of my visit. "On another note, did you really mean what you said about me being your successor?"

The Keeper of Dreams and Nightmares just nodded as she sighed. "That slipped out in the moment, but yes it is true, everypony loves and cares for you and you know that good and well since you can feel and feed off emotions. Not only that, as was stated before, your mindset is of a ruler so you will do a fine job when I eventually give up my throne. As for the three that are now under your jurisdiction and care, I will personally deliver them tomorrow so go home and I will keep your dreams sweet. Queen Cloud, Queen Phoenix, you both are dismissed and this session is adjourned." With that, me and Phoenix bowed and teleported the hive for some much needed rest and prepare for tomorrow's new arrivals.


End file.
